


Let Me (Hold You)

by Kingjeongjeong (kingjeongjeong)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Mark Tuan-centric, Minor Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Soft Park Jinyoung (GOT7)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingjeongjeong/pseuds/Kingjeongjeong
Summary: Mark knew he was a cliche, his whole life was. Down to last detail, he felt like the main character in a terrible teenage rom-com. Yet here he was in his dorm crying his eyes out to himself while his friends were partying. Typical Mark.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Let Me (Hold You)

**Author's Note:**

> sooo this is my first time writing for got7. I'm trying to get back on that writing wave so I thought this nice Lil one shot would be a nice way to get the creative juices flowing again. I hope you enjoy!

“Mark, Let me hold you ?”

Mark knew he was a cliche, his whole life was. Down to last detail, he felt like the main character in a terrible teenage rom-com. Yet here he was in his dorm crying his eyes out to himself while his friends were partying. Typical Mark. He didn't mean to break down when he saw Jinyoung’s Instagram story, the tears just came as a reaction to a build-up. A build-up of hiding, and extreme jealousy. Mark was getting himself ready to reluctantly attend his best friend, Jackson’s, frat party when he saw it. He lied on his bunk bed in the fetal position, half a face of makeup running down his cheeks, replaying the video of Jinyoung kissing their other mutual friend, Jaebum. It was only a short peck, but enough to send Mark over the edge. 

Mark was exhausted. He has been watching Jinyoung fall in and out of love with others for 4 years and he was tired of it. Mark had planned on using tonight to muster his courage and finally make a real move on Jinyoung, but that all went down the drain with the video still replaying underneath Mark’s fingers. Mark wasn’t just sad, he felt betrayed. Jaebum knew he liked Jinyoung, so why would he kiss him? They were friends, right? Did he do this on purpose, to get back at him? If so, for what? Mark didn't think he’d ever done something that would require vengeance, but if he thought hard enough he’s sure he could think of something he had done to annoy him.

He played the loop one more time before throwing his phone across the room. Grabbing at his hair hard, he sobbed. His phone began to ring but he ignored it. It rang at least four more times before the caller finally gave up. Mark didn't want to talk to anyone and he had a sneaking suspicion that the person on the other line was Jinyoung, who he didn't want to hear from. 

After crying for what felt like hours, he finally calmed down enough to get up, wash his face, and slip back into his pajamas. He pulled the small box from under his bed that contained his secret stash of vodka, twisted the cap off, and attempted to take a large gulp; but it burned too much. He coughed up half of the liquid and started to feel useless again. 

_ Can’t even drink your problems away, huh?  _

He took a small sip this time, sitting and staring at the wall. This sucked. 

Mark woke up **_aching._ ** Crying all night and drinking wasn’t a smart idea. He opened his eyes and the sun stung them. Great, a mighty fine hangover washed over him. Fucking Jinyoung. Mark turned around on his bed or at least tried to when he realized there was a weight on his body.  _ Oh god, not again.  _

He turned his head and came face to face with the devil. Well, not really, but Jinyoung was just about as bad after the night he had. Jinyoung was fast asleep, arms around Mark's waist, body warm, with a concerned scowled adorning his features. This was a regular occurrence between them as Jinyoung always ended up in Mark’s bed after a night out. Drunk Jinyoung was a bit needy and their other friends hated taking care of him. Mark of course never minded the task as a clingy Jinyoung was an adorable one. God, he looked fucking beautiful with his red cheeks and misplaced hair, but Mark was still upset. He fought every instinct that told him to stay there cuddled up with his crush and pushed himself out of Jinyoung’s grasp, and out of his bed. The sleeping Jinyoung let out a dissatisfied groan but stayed asleep, much to Mark’s delight. It was going to hurt too much to talk right now. What a fucking cliche.

Mark searched for his discarded phone among the new pile of clothes that must belong to his roommate. 20 missed calls, mainly from Jinyoung and a few from Jackson. Jackson was probably upset that he blew off his party again, but he didn't care at the moment. Turning it off, he made his way to the bathroom, tripping over his empty vodka bottle. 

If Mark felt shitty, he looked worse. His eyes were swollen while remnants of the eyeliner he couldn’t remove last night smudged around the edges of them, and his hair stood up in every single direction. Sighing, he grabbed his toothbrush and began the ritual to wash away last night’s breakdown. 

Walking back out the bathroom, he was greeted by a concerned looking, and very awake Jinyoung. They made eye contact and Mark instantly felt sad again. Heat rose in his chest, but not the kind that rosied his cheeks and made his stomach feel bubbly, but the kind that made him tear up in anger. He felt unreasonably betrayed. Mark looked away from Jinyoung, he had to get out of there. He made his way to the door, attempting to slip on his shoes, but fumbling with his shaking hands. 

“Mark, wait. Where are you going?” Jinyoung asked from behind him. This only made Mark’s heart clench harder, tears started to pool in his eyes, and why the  _ fuck _ can’t he put on his shoes? 

“Please, Mark, wait! Tell me what’s wrong!” Jinyoung’s voice was much more desperate this time, pleading with him to not leave. Mark felt his body go numb again and he couldn’t stop the tears. Why was this so hard? 

Jinyoung saw the boy’s shoulders shake and his body plop to the floor as a baby did when it threw a tantrum. Jinyoung is to Mark in seconds and has his hand on his shoulder, touching him cautiously. Jinyoung didn't know how to react, Mark never cried in front of him. He wasn’t sure what the right words were. 

“Mark, please, talk to me?” Mark’s shoulders just shook and rattled more. 

“Jinyoung, please just leave me alone” he covered his face and shrugged Jinyoung's hand off of him. 

“Let me help you!”.

“You’re the problem Jinyoung! How could you ever help me when you caused this!” his meek voice tried to yell it, but he just sounded more hurt than angry. 

Jinyoung recoiled at this. The words hit sharp and pierced through his heart, his face fell dramatically and Mark instantly regretted what he said. Pools of hurt welled up in his eyes and streamed down his face. 

“oh.” Jinyoung stood up, grabbed his shoes. He walked out of the dorm barefoot with his shoulders shaking the whole way; silent, heartbroken, and hungover. Mark was left sitting by the door crying and feeling pathetic. 

  
  
  


That day Mark spent another few hours wallowing at his failure of a life. His story quickly had turned from a pathetic rom-com to an even worse drama. Jackson called him nonstop for a few hours before giving up and opting to text him. Mark didn't respond though. Mark knew Jinyiung probably kept what Mark said to himself, but that wouldn’t stop his friends from noticing the bright and happy Jinyoung had been hurt. They were probably calling him to find out why, after all, he was the last one with Jinyoung. He thought about calling him to explain, but he didn't think he could. It wasn’t Jinyoung’s fault that Mark hadn’t made it clear that he was into him, and even if he had, Jinyoung had no obligation to him. There’s no way he’d like him back, so he could kiss whoever he wanted. It still hurt though. Just when the silence in Mark’s head had become deafening, there was a knock at his door. Wiping the sadness out of his eyes, he made his way to the door. Of course, the person on the other side of the door was none other than Jackson Wang. Fucking great. 

“Woah dude, you look terrible. Jinyoung had said you were sick but didn't think you looked this bad.” Jackson passed Mark without being invited in because he had no respect for Mark’s privacy. 

“What? Jinyoung said what?” Mark was confused, he wasn’t sick. What the fuck was Jackson getting at? 

“Yeah, I called Jinyoung to make sure he got home okay, and if you were okay, since you don’t know how to pick up a phone, and he said he had just left your place and that you weren’t feeling well,” Mark’s heart pained a little. 

“He asked if I would come over to keep you company since you seemed to need it. Had to catch up on some work or something, but I’m sure he told you before he left.” Jackson sat down some bags that Mark assumed were full of medicine and a few other things to help an actual sick person. Jinyoung still cared about Mark after he blew up at him. God fucking damn it. 

“Poor guy sounded so torn up about it too,” he pulled out a container that most likely contained food, “must’ve felt bad about leaving you like this. He kept sniffling.” Jackson laughed at that but hearing that only made Mark feel worse. Mark walked back to his bed with his head held low. He didn't deserve such amazing friends. Jackson approached him holding the container of what he now recognized as hangover soup. “This is all I had, I made some for the guys after the party so I hope you don’t mind.” Mark accepted the soup and began to eat, grateful for it as he did have a hangover himself. Vodka was not his drink. 

Jackson went into a story recounting the small details he could remember from the party, leaving Mark slightly relieved he skipped out once again. He didn't mind the story until Jackson brought up the event that landed him in the bed at that moment. 

“Dude! Jae and Jinyoung kissed last night! I couldn’t believe it,” Mark began to fidget uncomfortably. He didn't want to hear about this. They probably did a lot more than a kiss after. “When Youngjae dared them to kiss I could've sworn Jae would’ve refused, but they were both already so drunk, and you know Jinyoung never backs down from a dare.” Jackson recounted cackling all the way. 

“A dare?!” why hadn’t the thought of a dare crossed his mind. Of course, Jaebum wouldn’t just kiss the guy he knew his friend liked, Jaebum was a sweetheart. 

“Yeah, Youngjae was ruthless. He dared me to kiss BamBam, but Yugyeom pulled him away from the crowd after that.” God, Mark was an idiot. Jinyoung probably wouldn’t have even remembered that kiss. He made Jinyoung cry for absolutely nothing and the poor boy was so sweet that he sent Jacks over here. 

“Jackson, where is Jinyoung now?” Mark stood up from his bed, setting the soup down on his nightstand. He had to apologize to him, Jinyoung didn't deserve what Mark gave him. 

“Uh, his dorm I

think, where are you going?” Jackson stood up too, concerned for his “sick” friend. 

“I gotta go, can you make sure you lock the door after me?” Mark ran out of his dorm room without waiting for an answer, shoe half on, and stumbling over his untied laces. Mark was over to Jinyoung’s dorm room in record time. He stopped before the door, questioning if he should knock. Would Jinyoung forgive him? Would he even let him in? God, this was such a bad idea. 

Knock Knock Knock

Shuffling footsteps came from behind the door and Mark’s heart jumped. The door opened to reveal an adorably sad-looking Jinyoung. Wrapped up in blankets, face red, pouty lips. Mark would’ve giggled at him if he wasn’t the cause of his sadness. 

“Oh, uh Mark… What-” 

“Jinyoung, I’m so sorry!” Mark started, his throat starting to close up a bit. “I’m so sorry Jinyoungie. I didn't mean what I said earlier. Yes, I was upset because of you but it’s not that you meant to hurt me. I just saw your Instagram story and I got so fucking sad. I just felt so mad and jealous, like why would you kiss Jaebum?! I just got so upset that I jumped to conclusions and got in my head and I couldn’t help but get upset thinking that maybe you liked Jaebum. And when you were laying next to me as if nothing happened when something did happen, my heart started to hurt more. But Jackson came by and explained what happened and I’m sorry. Even if you did want to kiss Jaebum it’s not my business. You can kiss whoever you want. I’m sorry.”

Jinyoung stared at him taking in what he had said as Mark was speaking a mile a minute. In Jinyoung’s silence, Mark started to choke up even more. His eyes were watering and he choked back a sob, feeling utterly helpless, embarrassed, and vulnerable. 

“I’m sorry, did you say you were jealous?” Jinyoung said, breaking the quiet. 

“Uh, I… yeah.” Mark put his head down as hot tears streamed down his face. “And I acted like a brat because of it.” 

“Mark, what do you mean you were jealous?” Jinyoung said, face unreadable, which terrified Mark more. Mark tried to steady his voice and explain, but he sounded shaky anyway. 

“I-i, well I guess I was just, I mean you kissing Jaebum-”

“ _ Mark.”  _ Jinyoung pressed, his voice so serious it sent shivers down Mark’s spine. He breathed and continued. 

“The only person I want you to kiss is me, Jinyoungie.” Mark finally spilled the beans. Four years of holding in his emotions, and he just unraveled it all. He reeled from the adrenaline that started coursing through his veins. He hadn’t planned to say that at all, it sounded like a line out of a movie. But everything Mark said and did always felt that way.

“Mark,” Jinyoung whined. Mark wouldn’t look up though, he was too embarrassed. 

“Mark please, look at me,” Jinyoung begged, and of course Mark gave in. Mark met his gaze and his stomach filled with butterflies. The bastard was smiling. 

“Mark, you want to kiss me?” Jinyoung teased with the world’s brightest shit-eating grin. Mark’s chest pounded. 

“Jinyoung, do you need me to say it again?” Jinyoung bounced on his toes in front of Mark; the mood completely changed. Jinyoung nodded cutely, anticipating Mark’s answer. 

“Yes, Jinyoung, I do.” Mark’s face was completely red.

“Come in, Mark”

Mark followed Jinyoung into his dorm room, tripping over discarded clothing. They sat next to each other on Jinyoung’s bunk, Mark avoiding Jinyoung’s eyes as Jinyoung stared at him. Mark was panicking. 

“Mark, look at me,” Jinyoung said softly, sending yet another chill down Mark’s spine. He looked at Jinyoung once again and this time he felt sparks as he stared in his eyes. Many times before he’s felt this when staring at Jinyoung, but this time it was much more intense. God fucking damn it. If Jinyoung keeps this up Mark just might lose it. Only, Mark didn't need to wait for that moment because Jinyoung made the first move. Jinyoung reached his hand up to Mark’s cheek, making contact gently. His fingertips burned little fires underneath Mark’s skin. As Jinyoung cupped Mark’s face, he looked Mark in his eyes, completely ruining all of Mark’s defenses. Mark had never felt more vulnerable, but he couldn’t complain. Jinyoung rubbed his thumb along Mark’s cheek while his eyes wandered down to his lips. Jinyoung licked his own subconsciously before returning his eyes to Mark’s, looking for permission in his gaze. Mark nodded slightly granting that permission, and with that Jinyoung leaned in slowly savoring every moment of the tension. 

Their lips connected, and Mark felt tingles shoot through his body. His mind was blank, and all he could feel or think was Jinyoung. As his lips moved softly against Jinyoung's, he was filled with euphoria. Mark felt like crying, so he did. 

Jinyoung noticed the tears that were now mixing with the kiss and pulled away slowly, worried he had done something wrong. "Mark, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" 

Mark pulled Jinyoung back in by his collar for another kiss before he could speak any further. This kiss was shorter, sweeter, and Jinyoung couldn't help but grin. 

" Don't apologize, Jinyoung. " Mark said against Jinyoung's lips. 

"Okay," he said, pulling away. Mark was still crying and Jinyoung's heart clenched at the sight. 

"Mark, let me hold you?" Mark nodded and Jinyoung wrapped his arms around the boy tightly, bringing him into a warm embrace. They sat there quietly for a moment, Jinyoung stroking Mark's hair lightly as he calms down, showing Jinyoung a side he's never seen before.

“So… does this mean you like me, Mark?” Mark’s face bloomed bright red in Jinyoung’s chest. 

“I- uh… yeah, I do.” 

“Good, because I like you too.” Mark looked up at Jinyoung, baffled. 

“Really?” 

Jinyoung scoffed. “Why do you think I just kissed you, dummy?”

“Maybe you were just humoring me because I just made a big fuss about wanting to kiss you and-” 

Jinyoung sealed their lips together again, sweet and soft. Mark’s heart soared. He doesn’t think he will ever feel anything better than that. Jinyoung pulled away to look Mark in his eyes once again. “I like you too Mark, and I also really like kissing you.” 

Mark decided he didn't mind the cliches if they were coming out of Jinyoung’s mouth.


End file.
